devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Kętrzyn
"...you just ate your chocolate bar, Trent, it's all over your tongue." Devon, after Trent accuses him of stealing his chocolate bar in "Partners in Crime" Devon Gary "DJ" Jackson (born July 14, 1986, in Cambridge, England) is the British-born American singer and rhythm guitarist for Europa. Biography Devon is a loving character who, with Trent and Brian, obliviously annoys Sorrento to no end. He first appeared in "Best Day Devon". He is 26 years old. He went to St. Peter's Christian School with Byron Freese. He is also ambidextrous. He, as is Trent, is of low unhappiness, has a 300/300-rated humor span and loves guitars. His hobbies are playing Flaming Guitars, sleeping, playing instruments, eating, playing with his two cats, riding in his limousine, playing with Trent, and watching football, his favorite team being the Buffalo Bills. He is of very, very, very high intelligence, but occasionally points out signs of stupidity, but that usually happens when he has no clue of what he just said. His house is in the shape of an Easter Island head, as he is very exotic. Legend has it he can run 765 mps (miles per second), but this was proven wrong in Partners in Crime after Trent yells "FASTER!" while Devon is running at 500 mph, and he says "I can't!" He has been arrested 3 times (4 if you count the movie), twice for littering, once for a hit-and-run accident, and once for not cleaning the back room. He can fish really well, but Trent can't, so he has to go with Trent whenever fishing. He graduated college at an early age, and started playing guitar after that. He lives on Easter Island, and is strangely used to the extreme warmth. House He has an Easter Island head for a house. 'Floors' 'First Floor' *Kitchen - This is where Devon cooks his meals; he keeps his guitar-shaped cookbook in here. *Dining Room - This is where Devon's meals are eaten; he keeps his first used jar of food in here. *Recording Studio - This is where Europa makes their albums and EPs; Devon keeps his first guitar --a 1978 Gibson Les Paul Alpine DC-- (which he still uses) in here. *Guitar Display Room - This is where Devon displays his guitars; he has thousands of them. *Bathroom - This is where Devon showers, washes his hands, and does his business; he hates it when he forgets to wash his hands because he's a germaphobe. 'Second Floor' *Bedroom - This is where Devon sleeps; he loves to play guitar up here. *Back Room - This is the room Devon and Trenton remodel or destroy the most; Devon was charged with house littering in one episode for not cleaning this room. 'Third Floor' *Gallery - This is where Devon displays his art; he has 493 self-portraits alone in here. 'Fourth Floor' *Skiing Room - Devon skis up here; it is a skating rink's official size. *Bouncy Floor Room - Devon goes on the trampoline floor up here; there are exactly 480 trampolines' worth of elastic flooring up here. Criminal Record/Antagonistic Side 'Criminal Record' 'Things He Got Caught Doing' *1997 - Littered while riding his bike *2000 - Struck a pedestrian, as he forgot the "Avoiding Distractions" part of car smarts, and also didn't have a license *2009 - Got in a car crash that police thought he caused *2014 - Not cleaning his back room 'Things He Got Away With Doing' *2003 - Littered *2007 - Was forced into robbing a bank 'Antagonistic Side' *2008 - Did bad deeds he and Trent thought were good ones Guitars 'Gibson' 'ES Series' *Left-Handed ES-137 *ES-335 'Les Paul Series' 'SC' *Left-Handed Original *Left-Handed Goldtop *Wine Cherry 'DC' *Alpine White 'Kramer' *Left Handed EG-5 *EG-900 'Fender' *Left-Handed Telecaster *Left-Handed Mustang *Left-Handed Stratocaster *Mark Knopfler Jaguar *Jeff Beck Stratocaster *Bullet Category:Characters Category:Guitarists